londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
London Wiki talk:Lists of Mayors to 1965 project
Can add info to suit - 'basic websearch done' etc, to avoid duplicating activities. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:10, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Herbert Wilmot was the missing Mayor of Finchley: he was mentioned in the newspapers as attending a regional food production conference in March 1941. He was an ex-mayor in the 1942 when his son was killed in a hit and run accident. Lozleader (talk) 17:01, October 30, 2014 (UTC) The list needs updating slightly - and should there be a 'List of missing mayors'? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:38, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Er maybe... it would be nice if there was a a way of creating "project" pages like you can do on Wikipedia. Places one can work/collaborate before publishing into the encyclopaedia seen by the general public. Lozleader (talk) 21:18, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::If there were more people involved we could set up an email discussion group (but probably fewer incompletenesses to discuss). Jackiespeel (talk) 22:27, November 30, 2014 (UTC) The annotations need to be revised somewhat - in most cases the gaps are limited to one or two years (usually 1940-1 and/or 1964-5). Jackiespeel (talk) 16:20, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Namechecks 'Among original sources checked' - Kelly's/Post office yearbooks; Local Government Yearbook; Municipal Yearbook; Whittaker's Almanac. In most cases merely initials are given - and there are presently 'too many' to create an equivalent to the List of missing Mayors. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:42, February 20, 2015 (UTC) New category needed Ok we now have List of Walthamstow Council Chairmen and List of chairmen of Harrow Urban District Council. Hopefully we will have some more. We need a category name... Lozleader (talk) 20:42, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Lists of chairmen/chairpersons? Jackiespeel (talk) 14:09, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Something like that. Lists of Chairmen of pre-1965 District Councils in Greater London is a bit of a mouthful, but that's basically what it would be. I know to the modern eye "chair" or "chairperson" would seem correct, they seem to have universally "chairman" regardless of gender back in the day. Interestingly enough someone over on Wikipedia changed "aldermen" to "aldermen and alderwomen". I'm pretty sure alderman is gender neutral but I'd be perfectly happy with "alderperson" but I guess we have to use the terminology as it was/is used. Lozleader (talk) 15:26, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Perhaps 'List of Urban (or Rural) District Council Chairmen (and Deputy Chairmen and Deputy Mayors if such lists are created) would be appropriate - the 'of London' being assumed (as it is with the borough lists). It seems from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aldermen that Alderwoman/Alderperson' is a US usage. And consider the Duke of Normandy (in the Channel Islands) and the King of Mann. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:52, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Project" pages explained in case some regular contributors don't realise what they are Wikias can certainly have "project" pages as mentioned above. That's one of the main functions of the "project" namespace, which on Wikipedia is the one with pages starting "Wikipedia:" and on this wiki can be accessed by using the prefix "Project:", which automatically redirects to "London Wiki:". Maybe most of you regulars know that already but this is in case some don't. This page is already in the project namespace and I think others have been moved into it recently. Use that namespace for pages that are not articles about London and environs but are about the workings of the wiki and the contributors. Such pages don't show when a reader hits "random page". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:34, October 29, 2015 (UTC)